1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical interconnection structure and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an optical interconnection structure that self-aligns optical fibers by anodizing an aluminum substrate and facilitates the optical interconnection between an active optoelectronic device that transmits/receives optical signals and an optical waveguide layer, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an electric interconnection system is limited in high-capacity high-speed transmission due to a limit in transmission speed, high-leakage between electric interconnection and a limit in interconnection density, an electromagnetic interference, etc. Meanwhile, an optical interconnection system has less electromagnetic interference, low power consumption for a long-distance transmission, a wide bandwidth for data transmission, and less interference between signals such that the interconnection density can be increased. Therefore, it is preferable that data is transmitted by applying the optical interconnection in a system that has transmission capacity of several to several hundred Gbps or more.
Several methods are used in an optical interconnection technology, such as optical fiber ribbons, an optical interconnection through free space, a plane optical waveguide, etc., wherein most of the optical interconnection technologies are configured to manufacture the optical interconnection structure by modifying the existing printed circuit board (hereinafter, referred to as a ‘PCB’).
In this case, most of the optical interconnection technologies use a method that integrates active optoelectronic devices on an optical PCB mounted with a lens or a prism, or integrates optical waveguide or optical fibers on the optical PCB and then, forms a via hole to insert an optical interconnection block or an optical interconnecting rod, etc.
However, problems arise in that since FR4, which is a material used for the optical PCB, has deteriorated thermal characteristics and a high dielectric rate, it is not suitable for a high-speed operation and has difficulty in manufacturing the optical interconnection structure in great quantities.